The House of Wolves
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Amelie, most of the vampires and the rest of the glass house gang have left Morganville after the Rein of Magnus begun. Claire feeling betrayed gives up the only thing she has left, her humanity. After Claire joins the undead army, Morganville is in need of a new founder. Will Claire be able to fill the shoes of Amelie? Asspecially when a new enemy arises, with vengeance!
1. Chapter 1

The House of Wolves

_Brick by brick by brick.._

_These walls begin to cave in_

_The house of wolves you built_

_Will burn just like a thousand suns_

This was not the way I had planned to defeat Magnus. Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver had left three days ago with most of the other vampires, leaving the rest of us to die to the hands of the beast. But what really hurt me the most was the fact that the rest of the glass house members had left as well, without even telling me and now I had just given up the greatest sacrifice I could. I Claire Danvers had just given up my humanity; I was now a blood sucking monster fighting a war that looked impossible even in the eyes of god.

I was currently standing in front of the main town square, the rain pouring down my shoulders. It was probably contaminated by the Draug, but I was past the point of caring. I had just witnessed Richard being shot down by friendly fire. Hannah, the women who had stuck by me looked like she had just broken into a million pieces, her face one of anger and sadness. I wanted to comfort her, but my mind was on the almost translucent figures moving towards us. I knew one of them was Magnus, I could sense his presence in the air, his ocean scent and the feeling of deceit smoother me like a second layer of skin. It was degusting and vile, but I had to end this now. By god I had to end this now, for even if I died, death seemed like a reward to the bleakest souls that were left stranded.

"Hannah, get the humans inside. Protect them with your life and no matter what happens or what you hear, do not and I repeat do not come outside. Do you understand me? Do not come outside" I said turning back to her, her eyes knew that by one way or another, the war would be over tonight and by knowing that I could see her sense of pride coming back within her eyes. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she nodded her head in understanding, slowly making it to her feet.

"You heard her! Everyone inside let's move it! Come on you old timers, let's, move, move, and MOVE!" I couldn't help but laugh as the old Hannah finally came back. Her eyes held the determination I was beginning to lack, but still I could not fall. For if I fall I could never prevail and for all these people I was their last hope of survival, and wasn't that a scary thought to think when facing what could be your own death.

I could see the last lot of people being cleared away, my thoughts blurring within my mind. I was a mess but still I refused to let it show. Amelie our so called leader had left us here to die, and I was not going to let that happen. I was a lot of things, but a coward was not one of them. I heard the sickening sound of sucking water, looking up to see a body beginning to form in front of me. Without even guessing I knew it was Magnus, for since I had turned he was the only one out of his copies that was game enough to face me. His face stretched in ways than there were humanly possible, almost looking like he was grinning in a mocking manner.

"Amelie has fled but her pet remains" he laughed looking me over with his inhumanly blue eyes, I could tell my control was snapping just looking at the piece of filth. His watery body seemed to look as if it was bubbling as he laughed. "Do you not fear death, child" he asked with his eyes showing nothing but fascination. I internally growled at being called a child, it was the same thing Amelie had always referred to me as and I had always thought it was a sign of compassion. Now the only way I saw it was a sign of betrayal and weakness, for now I finally knew what the term: Not everything is what it seems, to its full extent.

"Doesn't everyone" I said before with inhuman speed, slipping me hands into my pocket. Grasping the explosive balls of silver and throwing them at the Draug with vengeance. He had taken everything away from me and that was not acceptable. His figure contracted in pain as he shrieked like a banshee.

He began to move in speeds that people could only dream of, his hands snaking out at me. I dogged the first attempts but wasn't fast enough for the second. His watery hand becoming solid around my wrist, breaking it in two before throwing me into the abandon buildings that littered the sides of the streets. The impact was more fierce then I had first thought, my legs felt numb like rubber and my wrist was painfully healing itself back together. But Magnus was in front of me in a flash, even before I had the time to defend. He grabbed my hair, ripping my head backwards before smashing my head against the brick work. My head was spinning, blood dribbling down my face. I felt sick and hungry at the same time. Magnus wrenched my head back again, ready to smash my head a second time. But that's when I heard it…

The sound of a shot gun blasting bullets, the first one just missing the side of my back as they started to implant into Magnus's hip. I felt the vibrations of him growling through my body, his fingers untangling themselves from my hair. I turned my head slightly to see a very pissed off Monica Morrel holding a very unsteady shotgun within her grasp.

"Oh Barbie you're gonna wish you stayed in your doll house now, for you will soon be begging me to stop pulling you apart, like pieces of a puzzle" Magnus growled, but Monica's expression didn't even flinch one bit.

"Oh I would love to see you try asshole, for I'm gonna shove this shotgun so far up ya ass you're gonna be shotting bullets out of ya mouth" Monica said with a cold intensity burning deep within her eyes. She was no longer the young, scared, pathetic girl I remembered seeing always, constantly living off the wealth of her family. No she was now this warrior of steal, like nothing could break her. I could see Magnus, slowly stalking towards her. His face in a feral grin, for Monica was out of bullets. Her hands franticly searching her pockets for anything, only to come up with nothing. Fear finally began to shine through her face and Magnus was drinking in every drop, like it was the finest of wines.

I stood up, bracing myself on the half standing brick wall. And that was when I noticed that this was the first time that I had seen Magnus in a solid form. The first time I could hear the faint thumping of what was once a human heart. With the little strength I had left, I threw myself at him. Gripping on to his shoulder, I impaled my hand through the back of his torso and let my fingers grasp his dead heart.

"Don't you dare ever think that you could ever defeat me in a town like this? You are nothing and always will be remembered as nothing to this town and with that you may die knowing you failed the only thing you were ever sent out to accomplish" I whispered through gritted teeth into his ear, letting my fingers rip his heart to shreds inside his body until nothing remained but a brittle corpse. I saw Monica slowly fall to her knees with a sigh of relief escaping her lips. I looked around seeing all the copies turn into nothing but clear water, getting sucked up by the storm drains.

The rain had come to a halt, the skies clearing to release the night sky and the light of the full moon. I could hear the faint sounds of doors opening and closing, looking up to see dozens of people walking towards me. Their faces all showed, all showed freedom and gratitude towards me. The vampires who had chosen to stay or were left here like the rest of us, showed respect and dignity. I saw Naomi walking towards me only to stop a few feet away; slowly she began to kneel, the others all following her lead. Even Monica looked towards me with respect and honour, and for once I could see us becoming allies' maybe even friends in the distant future.

"What shall you have us do Founder" Naomi said lifting her head up, her eyes meeting mine. The first response was shock; they were leaving the whole town under my control. Then came, the small sense of pride, that they had chosen me to be their leader, even Amelie didn't get that pleasure for she had placed herself in charge as soon as she had built the town. I looked out to the sea of faces before me, all their eyes fixated upon me.

"First thing we shall do is find blankets, anything to keep us warm and we shall all stay inside the founder house tonight. Tomorrow we will begin rebuilding the city but for now we rest, I believe we have all earned it" I said in a powerful voice, I could see all faces lighten up to the mention of sleep. It was the first time we had been able to sleep without the fear of the Draug for some time and everyone was looking forward to it.

"Now everyone get to it! Naomi, may I please have a word" I asked looking at the descending blond. I could see her exhaustion leaking from behind a fake smile. Their eyes holding slight curiosity within them, as they stood before me.

"Naomi, I know that we have had our differences throughout my stay in Morganville. But I would be thrilled if you would be my second in command, you know this town just as much as I or even better and you would be such a strong ally to have by my side. Do you accept?" Naomi let out a small sigh before a sleepy smile stretched across her face. "Yes I accept" she grasped my hand before kissing it softly then walking off.

I stood there watching as people carried their belongings into the founder's house, well my house. The air felt clear and gentle against my skin, nothing like the rain of the Draug. I heard small footsteps behind me before they stopped all together; I turned to see Monica looking at me with a small smile. Before embracing me within her arms and cried into my chest, I was frozen just standing there.

"They left me Claire; my so called friends left me with everyone else. At one point Magnus had me by the throat, I looked to Jennifer for help but she just ran Claire. She left me to die" Monica said through her sobs, this was the first time in history that Monica had sought comfort through me and to be honest it was a bit weird. "It's okay to show weakness Monica, we all need some string of humanity within us"

"NO! I don't want to be weak ever again Claire, Never AGAIN!" she screamed pushing herself from my arms, wiping the tears as if they were acid upon her face.

"What do you expect me to do Monica?" I asked in a powerful tone, like a queen would to her subjects. Monica looked at me for a moment before a big smile spread onto her face, like a mad man. She walked up to me grasping my hand lightly; making my eyes bore through hers.

"I know what you can do, oh it's perfect" Monica cheered like a little girl who had just outsmarted her parents.

"What" I asked as she danced around me, I would be lying if I didn't say it creped me out.

"A Vampire Claire, you could turn me into a vampire"

Oh no…..


	2. Chapter 2

The House of Wolves

_I am the punishment from God, if you had not created such sin. God would not have sent a punishment such as me upon you_

_Genghis Khan_

Chapter 2

"A Vampire" I said with widened eyes. Monica looked manic in front of me with a wide smile stretched across her face. She nodded as her smile grew even wider.

"Why would you want to change into something that the humans tried so hard to destroy" I said turning slightly. Monica's face crumbled at my statement before turning into one of confusion. I turned my head more, looking up to the sky. I could feel my eyes turning into a deep crimson, the more I heard the thumping of her heart. It had been a while since I had my last meal, and Monica's determination to join the undead army wasn't making it any easier. I could hear Monica's arms moving, the fabric of her coat as she crossed her arms.

"Because I have nothing left to live for! My mother bailed, and my brother and father are dead…" she said, her voice becoming soft and silent at the mention of death, as if she had finally realised her reality in that small moment. I turned to her, my face grim and warn out. I could see her face was emotionless as she stood there like a statue, so distant and frozen. Even though we were known for our differences, I could help but feel the need to comfort the now fragile girl. But it almost seemed she would break if I touched her. I took a step towards her, and lightly grasped her shoulder in a sense of comfort. Her eyes widen at the touch before locking with mine.

"Monica, why don't we go inside and sleep on it. If you still feel strongly in the morning, well talk about it okay" I said gently towards her. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten her off, she grasped my hand from her shoulder and nodded. Her skin was so warm compared to mine it was surreal, and yet it didn't feel strange or awkward. For the first time it actually felt like me and Monica finally understood each other…

I started to walk towards the Founder's house, with Monica walking beside me in a slow pace. Both of us silent as we opened the door, the white walls almost blinding my vision. Walking down the narrow hall felt odd, not having guarding Vampires watching your every move. Things had surly changed since Amelie had fled, no more posh and Queen like fantasy just the long dark claws of reality. I opened the far door to the massive meeting room, bodies of the homeless and tired souls snuggling up to their loved ones for warmth. I saw Hannah helping an elderly couple set up there blankets and sleeping equipment. I could see her tired eyes crying out for the peaceful abyss of sleep, but even from here I could see a piece was missing from her soul, a piece that Richard had taken with him to his grave.

"Everyone, if I could please have your attention" I said, my voice sharp and loud. Everyone's head snapped to mine with blinding speed, all their eyes fixated on me. I took a deep breath trying to settle me nerves. I had faced Vampire's and destroyed the fearsome Magnus, but I couldn't face a hall full of humans, figure that out.

"Morganville now has a founder, but it is still in need for a Mayor. For what is to come we must be ready for the challenges and how we face them, therefor we need a Mayor who will lead the human side of the population. Who will be brave enough to take on such an important role? Speak up for this will be the only time you will be able to" I said with such leadership I didn't even know I possessed, I looked at the shocked and determined faces that stared back at me.

Then there was silence…..

No one made a move nor a sound, you could hear a pin drop and the light bristle of pages that still littered the table where Amelie had left it. All was silent but in strange sense peaceful. I saw Naomi looking at the humans with annoyance and disappointment, such a strange emotion to be seen on her face. But I think she was just as exhausted as I, and the only thing stopping us from rest was this.

"I'll do it" said a familiar voice as everyone's face turned towards Hannah.

(BREAK)

…_Hannah…_

"I'll do it" I said, stepping forward to have everyone's eyes glued to me. I don't know why I accepted the offer, maybe it was my way of repaying Richard, making sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands or stop someone else becoming crazy with power.

_Richard…._

I had loved him so much and when I saw the Draug suck him up, I visibly froze turning into nothing but a mere statue. I remember grabbing the weird powder Shane had found before they left, ready to throw, when the sound of a gun came to my ears. My life visibly shattered, I felt sad but also angry. I saw his face turning into one of pain and then nothing…..

I took this opportunity to make sure his name didn't die in vain or with Monica. I knew Claire would become a great Founder for this community; she's basically saved the town countless times before, so being the Founder shouldn't be any different. But what did worry me was that she was too trusting of people, and I don't know what it is but I had a bad feeling about Naomi. Since I had stepped forward her eyes had come down on me like a snake ready to strike, she just glared at me with the power of a thousand men all attacking at once. I could feel my heart quicken as our eyes met, she could feel my uncertainty and that made her smirk…..

…_Naomi…_

Hannah, Hannah that name mad me sick. My sister's little army girl had to stand up to be Mayor, NO! this was unacceptable, I finally had Morganville within my grasp. But I knew just by looking that Hannah didn't trust me not one bit. I could feel her fear but also her determination to take me down, to keep a watchful eye looking at me. It made me smirk feeling her uncertainty towards me, the power of being so unpredictable. Claire was my pawn to my plan, the sacrifice to my game. I know I should be somewhat gratefully that she had saved my dead life, but all great leaders must make a sacrifice in the game…..

…_Claire…_

The next day was different, with Hannah as Mayor and Naomi as my second, repairs became quicker and quicker. With most of the houses on the way to being built and families back with their lives. Sitting behind Amelie's old desk felt weird and strange like I was unwanted by its presence. The paperwork was piled beside me and a pen grasped within my hands. Being the New Founder I had to sign a form stating I would act under the best interests for the town. All was good and finally starting to come back to normal, or as normal as Morganville can ever be. I wanted to go down to the lab and check on Frank, but that would just make me hurt even more knowing I was never going to see my insane boss ever again.

I sat back in my chair and just stared at the wall in front of me. They were never coming back my mind kept repeating over and over again, and knowing that I would never see the faces of the people I truly cared about made me cold inside. Like someone had just taken a silver stake and drove it through my un-beating heart. I just felt empty and forgotten…

The door across from me opened with a creek, the faint breeze moving in from behind it. The opened to show a very prosper and happy Monica. The digestion from yesterday entered my mind, of her becoming a part of the undead army and my fledgling. Knowing that I was going to become her sire gave me a sense of satisfaction, the person who had made my life a living hell having to abide by anything and everything I say.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked her keeping my eyes on my paperwork. I could hear her legs shuffling from one foot to the other, her scent of fear lacing the walls. She was afraid of me and my opinion of her, and for some reason that made me smirk inside.

"Yes, I am" she said in a much smaller voice. I raised my head to hers but she refused to meet my eyes. "If you're sure then" I said before grabbing her with my vampiric speed, my fangs sinking into her skin, her memories washing over me like a I was a part of them. Her blood started to enter my mouth, its sourness almost making me gag. I knew Monica was going to be sour by her personality but I didn't prepare for it to be this sour….

I could feel Monica's life slowly fading into me, I pulled back gently lying her on the floor before sinking my fangs into my own skin. I looked down at her before letting my blood slide down her throat. Her body repulsed it at first before slowly calming down. I knew she was going to wake up from her unconsciousness soon.

"Claire" I turned to the sound of my name, my bloodlust being too strong to hear another presence in the room. I turned to see Hannah with her eyes wide. I could see her mind turning before anger started to sink in.

"How could you! I know that you were never close but to turn her that's pretty low, Claire" I looked at her form as it shook in rage. I knew I had to get her out before Monica woken up.

"It was her choice Hannah, I gave her a whole night to think it over and this is what she chose" I said with clarity that I thought only Amelie possessed. Hannah's body seemed to calm down her eyes wide. She was about to open her mouth to respond but that's when Monica woke up. Her blood red eyes fixated on Hannah.

Then all hell broke loose….


End file.
